


Welcome

by lexcellent_bisexual



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Consentacles, F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:47:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexcellent_bisexual/pseuds/lexcellent_bisexual





	Welcome

You find yourself outside. It's late, and rainy. you don't have anything to help with that  
You wish you'd remembered to bring a raincoat at least and were berating yourself about it when you happen upon an old, seemingly decrepit manor.  
You walk up to the door, which is slightly ajar, and find yourself face to face with the most beautiful woman you've ever met. Her fiery hair is muted and dulled by the downpour, and her fashion is elegant but old-fashioned, a billowy white shirt open to her sternum and a fitted vest cover her torso. Her legs are obscured by leather pants that are a dark, dark red and black boots that reach the middle of her calves  
She smiles at you. "It is dangerous to be out in a cold, wet night such as this one. Please, come in Y/N" She speaks in an accent you can't quite place and when she says your name you shiver, as if on cue. She's odd, and you're not sure how she knew your name, but her home seems warm and you need shelter... it is dangerous to be out this time of night, and there have been disappearances lately.  
You walk in and the door shuts behind you. the inside of the house is in stark contrast to the exterior. It is warmly lit and well maintained. It has an air of old wealth and majesty. "Welcome to my humble abode, traveler" the woman says "follow me" She leads you up the staircase and points you towards a room. "Dry off. change if you wish to. I will be downstairs with food when you are done."  
You entered the room your host had pointed out to you. There was a large bed dominating most of the room, with blood-red sheets and pillowcases. It looked very comfortable. There was also a walk-in closet and a large bathroom attached, as well as a large fire roaring in the fireplace opposite the bed. obviously she'd been expecting visitors. You decided that you would start with a warm bath.  
You stripped off your rain-soaked clothes and drew a hot bath. as you slid in you could feel your body warming up, getting closer to life again. After spending an unreasonable amount of time in the bath you got up reluctantly and dried off. As you crossed the main section of the bedroom you noticed that your wet clothes were gone. She must have maids or something.  
As you entered the closet you came to the realization that there was exactly one fashion style in it... and it was in your size. The closet was full of oxfords and hawaiian shirts along with jeans of complementary colors. You picked out a particularly loud hawaiian shirt and put it on in the same way your host was wearing hers. you realized then that she hadn't given you her name  
As you went downstairs you took more notice of the decor. It was tasteful, but blood-red and black was a prevalent color theme. You started to let your thoughts wander when your host appeared seemingly out of nowhere "Y/N. Dinner is this way"  
She introduced herself as Doctor Olivia in that particular accent of hers and made small talk with you over dinner and told you to call her Liv. You explained that you'd been out camping when the storm struck unexpectedly and blew away your tent and gear. she smiled a lot.  
there was something odd about her smile. you couldn't decide what it was, but whatever it was was very endearing  
After a while of talking you asked what she did for a living. she grinned that amazing grin and said simply "I am not living" your eyes widened in shock and surprise as you realized what was so off about her smile. she had fangs.  
You started to get up, frantic, when doctor Olivia said, quietly, in a sad tone, almost desperately, "wait, please Y/N. Get to know me first please? then decide"  
You're hesitant. This feels like a trap. But then she looks at you with her beautiful red eyes. You decide to stay  
She is clearly relieved by your decision. You find this gratifying and hope against hope that she doesn't kill you tonight. You had been growing to quite like this strange, beautiful woman  
She had captivated you with her stories and her loving gazes as she remembered the old days. And you hoped she continued to captivate you. "I'm going to go to bed Doctor" you say, longing in your heart, and in your eyes. "Please Y/N. Call me Liv" She smiled and stood "May I show you to your room?"  
She was acting the perfect host as she warmly guided you towards your room. Suddenly a thought occurred to you. "You don't sleep at night do you?" you blurt out. "No Y/N I don't. It gets very lonely sometimes.." she trails off lost in thought.  
You think for a moment and then decide that a lonely host is no good and she needs someone to talk to clearly. "You can stay with me and talk for a while if you want" you suggest hesitantly. Liv's face lights up. "I'd love to Y/N! Thank you!"  
She almost bounces into your room and sits on the end of the bed, near the fire. You smile. Liv is very cute when she's excited. You kick off your shoes and settle down with your legs crossed next to Liv. She seems hesitant, then kicks her boots off and pulls her legs up.  
you talked for a long time about life and love and the meaning of things and learned that you had a lot in common with this woman who had taken you in.  
It was getting late and you were getting tired and then, seemingly out of nowhere Liv said "I'd like to turn you into a vampire if that's alright with you" She seemed rather embarrassed about it. "I-" you were surprised at her request "What would I do? I don't have a victorian mansion to lure travelers into!" You said jokingly, deflecting. "Well I- I was hoping-" Liv looked up at you hopefully "I was hoping you could live here with me Y/N"  
You were reeling internally from the shock of all this at once. "I- I guess I'll consider it...." you knew your answer already "but I think I'd like that very much" Liv hugged you. "Thank you Y/N" she said. You made up your mind right then "Yes. I would be okay with living with you as a vampire." She smiled and then sank her teeth into your neck.  
You feel a brief moment of pain before a feeling of re-invigoration. "That's gonna be one hell of a hickey" you muttered. "Oh shut up Y/N" Liv said. "Make me" you stated defiantly. Liv smiled, and then covered your lips with hers in a passionate kiss that left you breathless.  
"O-Oh!" you weren't sure what to do now. Liv took her vest off and started unbuttoning your shirt the rest of the way. you pulled her in closer to you and ran your hands through her hair and then down her back when you felt something odd.  
You stopped with a puzzled expression on your face. "What's wrong Y/N?" Liv asked. "I- Is your back ok?" you ask, concerned  
"Oh that" Liv took her shirt off and four octopus-like tentacles sprang out "They were fused to me in a lab accident"  
You were both scared of them and somehow attracted to them. you lightly took one in your hand and ran your fingers down it. Liv held down a moan at that. It was slightly slimy, and warm but not unpleasant. "What can you do with these dear?" you ask, moving in closer.  
Liv smiled and lifted you up with one, removing the rest of your outerwear with the others  
you gasp, pleasantly surprised at this sudden turn. She put you down gently on the bed and then climbed over, straddling your body "Would you like to see their full range?" she asked, a seductive look in her eyes. "Hell yes I would" you replied enthusiastically  
She smiled at that and then deftly pinned your hands over your head and leaned in to kiss you again. this time you saw it coming and kissed back intensely.  
She moved down your body then, showering you with kisses the whole way. your neck, your collarbone, down your chest, slowly making her way to your crotch. she gently spread your legs apart with two tentacles. kissing around your crotch, teasing delicately. you moaned. "please liv"  
"Please what?" she asked, grinning cruelly  
"please just touch me" you begged. "Oh I will...." She moved back up your body and used a tentacle to slowly and gently rub your crotch. you arched your back and moaned, needy and wet. she pushed you gently back into the bed and slipped the very tip of the tentacle inside you as you moaned her name.  
She slipped in another inch as you pushed up with your hips. suddenly she pulled out. "Why?" you asked desperately. "Because I want you to beg me to make you scream" Liv replied, an evil grin on her face. "Please Liv?"  
"Please?" she asks "cute but not enough" You looked up at her desperately "Make me scream. Please. I need it"  
You feel her suddenly thrust into you with her tentacle. It sends you right to the edge of orgasm "Liv!!!" You half shout, half moan. she starts to pull out before pushing deeper. You gasped and went plunging over the edge, screaming your lover's name  
She got off you and let you, still shaking, go. "What'd you think?" she says, smiling next to you. You look over at her and grin. "I think they're quite versatile Liv."


End file.
